


Energy of Motion

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience wasn't something anyone associated with Rodney McKay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy of Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **McSheplets** 217: Patient  
>  **Trop_Bingo** Round 6: Accidental Hero

Patience wasn't something anyone associated with Rodney. They saw him running around from one console to another, arms flailing wildly, eyes rolling in disdain at the slowness or incompetence of others, mouth running a mile a minute. They saw fingers that rarely stilled, flying across a keyboard or painting pictures in the air as he tried to explain his thoughts to others. They heard his whining and moaning and his insane ideas that fired up the imaginations and brought hope when looking into the face of certain death.

They seemed to forget he was a scientist, used to the Mickey Mouse Theory of, " _If at first you don't succeed... Try, try, try again_ ", and failing over and over until it worked took a tremendous amount of patience.

"I know a thousand ways this could go so wrong, Sheppard."

"And I know you've considered every single one of them," he replied, cocking an eyebrow at Rodney and gaining an annoyed glare in return.

Those fingers were flying across the keyboard again, but then he stilled, fingers hovering over the top of the ENTER key. He glanced across at John, eyes wide and blue and scared but also full of courage. John smiled, wondering how he got so lucky in finding someone like Rodney, someone who could see so many paths to disaster yet still have the courage to pick a path and move forward.

"Here goes nothing," Rodney quipped nervously, waiting for John's imperceptible nod before pressing the key.

And nothing happened.

"Wait, wait, wait..." He typed some more code rapidly, glancing up one more time before hitting ENTER.

This time John felt the rumble of the hyperdrive starting, vibrating through the floor beneath his feet. Around them a cheer went up as the _Daedalus_ began moving, edging away from the pull of a supergiant that had caught them in an orbit spiraling towards destruction after the engines failed.

"Good work, Doctor McKay," Caldwell stated brusquely, but John could see the relief and gratitude in his eyes.

He saw Rodney looking confused when other members of the _Daedalus_ crew slapped his back and tried to shake his hand. He brushed them off because he wasn't used to playing the hero even after all these years in Pegasus, still seeing every heroic act as an accidental by-product of his work.

"We should reach Atlantis in three days, Colonel," Caldwell stated. "Perhaps you should ensure Doctor McKay is decaffeinated by then," he added with a tiny smile because Rodney had that manic, too-much-coffee-and-adrenaline brightness in his eyes.

John nodded and grabbed hold of Rodney, dragging him a few steps before Rodney realized leaving the bridge was exactly what he wanted to do now the danger had passed. He fell in step with John, heading straight for their shared, cramped quarters, babbling away inanely, and yet he was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. John stared down at him for a long time, indulgently drinking in the sight of his friend and lover.

Patience wasn't something people usually associated with him either, but he'd waited for Rodney through the years of Katie and Jennifer, and if anyone thought him brave for taking on someone like Rodney and saving the rest of the human race in the process, then he'd more than happily play the role of accidental hero.

Rodney was worth every risk he'd taken with his heart.

END  
 


End file.
